1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system or apparatus for compressing a cryogenic gas, particularly a hydrocarbon gas, having a compressor for compressing the gas and a line arrangement. The line arrangement passes the gas to the intake side of the compressor and passes the compressed gas to a subsequent device. The gas occurs, for example, when a cryogenic liquid is stored in a supply tank.
2. The Prior Art
A system having the characteristics described is known from EP 0 069 717 B1. The cooled liquid natural gas is stored in a supply tank, at approximately atmospheric pressure, in a tank ship for the transport of liquid natural gas (LNG). The natural gas that evaporates within the tank is passed to an electrically operated compressor by way of a gas line, subsequently cooled, and passed into a gas tank for intermediate storage. The gas, which has been compressed to about 200 bar, is passed from the gas tank to a dual fuel diesel machine, which is designed for the combustion of gas and oil, and drives the tank ship. Both the load at the dual fuel diesel machine and the amount of the gas evaporating in the supply tank can be subject to great variations. As a result, pressure containers for intermediate storage of the compressed gas are necessary.